Soulmate
by Akari0415
Summary: setiap malam purnama tiba semua orang akan memimpikan seseorang yang menjadi soulmate mereka. Soulmate, seseorang yang di ciptakan untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kepada pasangannya jika mereka bersatu. Namun bukan hal mudah untuk menemukan soulmate itu. Bagaimana usaha Akashi untuk menemukan soulmatenya? dan bagaimana reaksi Akashi saat tahu soulmatenya telah memiliki anak?
1. Chapter 1

**Soulmate**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © Akari0415**

 **Future AU/BL/MPREG/BusinessmanAkashi x FloristKuroko/ OOC/Drama/Romace/Hurt/Comfort**

Warning : cerita tidak logis, karakter OOC, _typo_ berserakan, tidak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat, jadi mohon di maklumi. Dan terakhir DLDR.

Chapter 1 : Found You

Di sebuah kamar bercat merah dan hitam yang berukuran cukup besar jika di bandingkan dengan kamar kebanyakan orang terdapat seorang pria bersurai _Crimson_ tengah terbaring di sebuah kasur berukuran _king size_.

Di sebelah kanan bagian atas kasur tersebut terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah lampu tidur, beberapa buku dan sebuah ponsel yang tengah berdering menandakan jam tidur si pemilik ponsel telah berakhir. Deringan ponsel tersebut tidaklah keras, namun cukup untuk membuat si pemilik ponsel yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna merah delima yang sewarna dengan surainya.

Tangan pria itu mencoba menjangkau meja, mengambil ponsel yang berhasil membangunkannya dari mimpi yang sama setiap kali malam bulan purnama tiba. Mimpi yang juga dialami setiap manusia di luar sana. Mimpi yang kadang bisa menghancurkan rumah tangga seseorang hanya dengan keberadaannya. Mimpi yang membuat seseorang menampilkan ekspresi sedih, dan penuh penyesalan karena tidak berhasil menjadikannya nyata. Namun juga mimpi yang bisa memberikan semangat bagi seseorang untuk menjalani hidupnya seperti yang dirasakan sang tokoh utama. Yaitu mimpi tentang _soulmate_ mereka.

Setiap manusia atau semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini dilahirkan memiliki pasangan atau manusia menyebutnya dengan _soulmate_. Yang di percaya jika kalian berhasil menemukan _soulmate_ kalian dan hidup bersamanya maka kalian akan merasakan hidup bahagia selamanya yang selalu menjadi akhir dari cerita dongeng pengantar tidur.

Setiap orang akan bertemu _soulmate_ mereka dalam mimpi. Mimpi yang akan selalu muncul di setiap malam dimana bulan tampak seperti lingkaran penuh tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Mimpi yang akan datang pertama kali pada setiap orang yang baru menginjak umur remaja dan akan hilang jika mereka telah bertemu dan saling berinteraksi atau jika salah satu dari mereka telah meninggal dunia atau jika mereka menemukan cinta sejati mereka yang bukan _soulmate_ mereka.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika setiap orang di dunia ini mendambakan hidup dengan _soulmate_ mereka secara nyata bukan hanya lewat mimpi belaka. Namun tentu saja untuk mewujudkannya dibutuhkan usaha yang pastinya akan menguras tenaga.

Bagaimana tidak, mencari satu dari milyaran orang di dunia ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Apalagi kita tidak tahu nama serta asalnya. Yang kita ketahui hanya wajahnya. Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah _soulmate_ kita satu negara dengan kita. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika _soulmate_ kita beda Negara atau bahkan beda Benua dengan kita.

Itulah mengapa, tidak semua orang atau bahkan mungkin kebanyakan orang di dunia ini tidak berakhir dengan _soulmate_ mereka. Banyak dari mereka yang menyerah untuk bersama dengan _soulmate_ yang seolah seperti mimpi yang takkan tergapai. Selain karena sulit menemukan _soulmate_ , tuntutan biologis dan sirkulasi hidup menjadi alasan kenapa banyak yang mencoba _move on_ dari angan-angan itu.

Namun, bukan berarti tidak ada yang hidup dengan _soulmate_ mereka. Hanya saja porsi orang-orang beruntung yang berhasil menemukan _soulmate_ mereka tidak sebanyak orang-orang yang tidak beruntung.

...

Berhasil mematikan dering ponsel, Akashi mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidur, mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana rupa orang yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Orang yang kemungkinan adalah _soulmate_ nya mengingat dia selalu memimpikan orang yang sama di setiap malam bulan purnama.

Seorang pria dengan surai sewarna langit di musim panas yang sepertinya terasa lembut jika di sentuh. Iris sewarna samudra yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyelaminya. Bibir yang sewarna buah ceri yang menggoda, kulit putih pucat yang terlihat lembut jika di sentuh, serta tubuhnya yang mungil yang sepertinya tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

Akashi tidak tahu mengapa, tapi setiap kali ia bangun dari mimpi itu, jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat dan perasaan bahagia selalu memenuhi hatinya. Bahkan hal ini sudah ia rasakan sejak pertama kali orang itu masuk dalam mimpinya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti arti dari semua itu. Dia sedang jatuh cinta. Ya, dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tidak pernah di temuinya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada orang yang memang sudah di takdirkan untuknya.

Namun lamunannya buyar saat ingatan akan perbincangannya dengan sang ayah semalam tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam memorinya. Menggeser paksa kedudukan sang _soulmate_ dari pikirannya.

Mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai permintaan dari pada perbincangan. Sebuah permintaan yang mungkin bagi beberapa orang di luar sana mudah untuk di kabulkan. Permintaan yang selalu di ucapkan seorang ayah pada anaknya yang sudah menginjak usia matang. Namun tidak untuk Akashi. Permintaan yang seolah mencemooh usahanya selama 15 tahun mencari sang _soulmate_ yang selalu berakhir sia-sia.

Ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi, ingin dirinya cepat menikah dan memberikannya minimal seorang cucu. Akan lebih baik lagi kalau ia memiliki banyak anak. Alasannya tentu saja karena ayahnya merasa kalau dia sudah tua dan sebentar lagi akan lengser dari singgasananya. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya sendirian di rumah yang luasnya setara istana. Menurutnya Akashi sudah terlalu tua untuk tetap menjadi seorang perjaka.

Akashi bukannya tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaan ayahnya. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki keluarga. Hanya saja ia masih belum menemukan _soulmate_ nya. Dan ia tidak ingin membangun keluarga dengan orang yang bukan _soulmate_ nya. Ia tidak bisa, ia mencintai _soulmate_ nya. Bahkan mungkin kata mencintai kurang tepat untuk di gunakan. Ia terlalu mencintai _soulmate_ nya.

Mungkin hal ini terdengar klise karena terlalu mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak pernah ditemuinya secara nyata. Tapi seperti itulah yang dialaminya. Pernah sekali ia mencoba mengencani seorang model, berharap ia bisa melupakan atau setidaknya bisa mengurangi perasaannya itu, namun bukannya berkurang ia malah merasa telah mengkhianati _soulmate_ nya. Sejak saat itulah dia bertekat untuk menjadikan sang _soulmate_ sebagai satu-satunya baginya. Ia tidak akan menikah jika bukan dengan _soulmate_ nya.

Akashi menghela nafas mencoba menyingkirkan semua masalah yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melakukan rutinitas paginya yang sempat tertunda.

...

Deringan bel yang sengaja di pasang di pintu masuk menembus gendang telinga Kuroko. Seolah meminta Kuroko untuk berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menyambut orang yang akan menjadi pelanggan pertamanya hari ini.

Dan tentu saja hal itulah yang dilakukan Kuroko, berhenti dari kegiatan menyiram bunganya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang pelanggan. Namun, bukan senyuman yang tersemat di bibirnya melainkan katupan rapat kedua belah bibirlah yang tertera tak kala bayangan seorang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya masuk kedalam iris birunya. Tubuhnya seketika menegang, pandangannya berubah kosong, sekelebat memori peremuk hati tiba-tiba menyerbu fikirannya.

Lain reaksi Kuroko, lain pula reaksi yang ditampilkan sang tamu yang tidak diharapkan. Ia melangkah mendekati Kuroko, mengikis jarak yang terbentang diantara mereka. Menebarkan senyuman yang dulu sempat menjadi faforit Kuroko.

"Yo Tetsuya, aku datang lagi." Ucap sang tamu saat jarak mereka tak lagi seberapa.

Suara sang tamu memaksa Kuroko untuk mengakhiri lamunannya. Dengan menampilkan ekspresi datar dan pandangannya yang terkesan kosong, Kuroko menjawab perkataan sang tamu.

"Selamat datang di Kuroko _Florist_ Kagami- _san_. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Mendengar perkataan yang terkesan datar tak bernada dari orang yang sangat penting bagi tamu yang bernama Kagami Taiga itu, cukup untuk kembali menghancurkan hatinya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu tahun terakhir ini.

Mencoba berusaha tegar, Kagami kembali menyunggingkan senyuman yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan senyuman itu hilang dari parasnya. Saat ia membuka mulut hendak mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba suara lain menghentikannya.

" _Otou-san_ , bunga mawar yang di sana sepertinya harus segera di siram. Apa _Otou-san_ mau menyiramnya? Biar aku yang melayani pelanggan ini." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru muda dengan iris sewarna delima yang berusia 9 tahun.

Perasaan lega langsung menyelimuti hati Kuroko saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan anaknya, Kuroko Takumi datang. Sepertinya Takumi sadar kalau dirinya tidak ingin melayani pelanggan yang satu ini. Anaknya tahu betul dirinya.

Setelah mengucapkan kata maaf, Kuroko segera beranjak menuju mawar yang akan di siramnya. Dia tahu kalau sikapnya tadi terkesan tidak sopan. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengacuhkan nyeri di dadanya setiap kali pria berambut merah hitam itu berada dalam ruang lingkup penglihatannya. Walaupun sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu, tapi tetap saja nyeri yang dirasakannya sama. Nyeri yang muncul akibat luka menganga yang dulu selalu ditorehkan oleh pria yang tadi sempat berdiri dihadapannya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, berharap bisa mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Juga berharap semoga tokonya tidak di cap buruk akibat tingkahnya yang tidak sopan pada pelanggan yang satu ini.

...

Kedua tangan terkepal erat di pinggiran celana menahan amarah, pandangan dingin yang menusuk serta senyuman terpaksa yang selalu di tampilkan Takumi setiap kali Kagami datang ke toko mereka membuat sirat terluka dan putus asa terpancar di mata Kagami.

Ingin rasanya Kagami menghardik sang anak akan tingkah tidak sopannya pada pelanggan. Namun ia masih cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melayangkan protesnya. Ia tahu bahwa sudah sepantasnya dirinya menerima perlakuan seperti itu setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya pada mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Seolah tingkahnya tidak cukup untuk menghancurkan hati Kagami, sang anak juga memanggilnya tuan bukan dengan sebutan Papa seperti yang biasa ia gunakan saat mereka masih tinggal bersama.

Kagami mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan senyumnya walaupun hatinya telah hancur berserakan. Kemudian ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama yang selalu dilafalkannya setiap kali ia singgah ke sana.

"Seperti biasa, sebelas tangkai mawar _pink_ yang diikat dengan pita warna biru muda."

"Baiklah tuan, akan saya ambilkan, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Setelah itu anak laki-laki yang bernama Takumi itu berbalik menuju tempat dimana mawar _pink_ berada. Dengan telaten tangannya memilah bunga dan membungkus bunga tersebut, membentuk buket bunga sederhana dengan pita biru muda sebagai pengikatnya. Kemudian menyerahkan buket tersebut pada orang yang dulu sempat menjadi salah satu orang penting baginya dan _Otou-san_ nya. Namun itu dulu, sebelum seseorang datang menghancurkan keluarganya. Seseorang yang membuat Papanya dengan mudah menghancurkan hati _Otou-san_ nya.

Takumi sangat menyayangi _Otou-san_ nya. Oleh karena itu, sejak kejadian yang menurutnya menyakitkan itu, dia membenci Papanya dan berjanji akan membahagiakan _Otou-san_ nya. Karena itulah ia dengan mudahnya menyetujui keputusan _Otou-san_ nya saat ia berkata kalau ia ingin pisah dengan Papanya.

 _Hell_ , tidak mungkin ia tidak menyetujuinya jika dengan berpisah bisa membuat _Otou-san_ nya berhenti menangis diam-diam setiap malam setelah dirinya tidur atau kembali menyunggingkan senyum bahagia yang sangat cocok di wajah manis _Otou-san_ nya.

Takumi mungkin masih kecil, tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di rumahnya. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan diantara kedua orang tuanya atau melihat pandangan terluka yang selalu terpancar di mata _Otou-san_ nya setiap kali Papanya membawa orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Makanya, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan _Otou-san_ nya. Jika Papanya tidak bisa membahagiakannya maka ia yang akan membahagiakan _Otou-san_ nya.

"Ini buket bunganya tuan, harganya 3000 _Yen_. Terima kasih telah mengunjungi toko kami."

Kagami menerima buket itu sambil menyodorkan uang 3000 yen pada Takumi. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan melayangkan pandangannya barang sebentar pada Kuroko, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar menuju mobilnya.

Kagami masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat dimana seorang anak laki-laki selalu menunggunya. Sesampainya ia di sana, ia menghentikan mobilnya, namun tidak langsung keluar menghampiri anak itu. Ia membuka _dashboard_ mobil dan mengambil sebuah _notebook_ dan sebuah pena dari sana. Kemudian ia menuliskan sebuah nama dan alamat kepada siapa buket itu akan ia kirimkan.

Barulah ia keluar dari mobilnya kemudian menyodorkan buket beserta uang sebagai balas jasa kepada anak yang telah menunggunya. Memintanya untuk mengantarkan bunga itu kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Benar, bunga itu di belinya untuk Tetsuya. Berharap bunga itu bisa menyampaikan perasaannya bahwa betapa menyesalnya dirinya dan berharap agar Tetsuya mau memaafkannya dan kembali dalam pelukannya.

...

Akashi menjalankan mobil _Lykan Hypersport_ merahnya menuju sebuah toko bunga di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Yang menurut asisten pribadinya, Mibuchi Reo, toko itu terkenal akan bunganya yang selalu segar dan memiliki banyak varian.

Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik akan keunggulan yang disebutkan asistennya itu. Ia hanya ingin membeli sebuket bunga Lili putih yang akan dia bawa ke makam mendiang ibunya, Akahi Shiori.

Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke pinggiran kota hanya untuk membeli sebuket bunga Lili. Bisa saja ia beli bunga itu di salah satu toko yang akan di lewatinya di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju makam tersebut. Namun entah mengapa dia merasa harus ke sana. Sesuatu dalam sudut hatinya mengatakan ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak ia duga jika ia pergi ke toko rekomendasi Reo itu.

Akashi kembali melirik secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nama dan alamat toko bunga itu. _Kuroko Florist_ , itulah yang tertera di sana. Akashi mengerutkan dahinya merasa belum pernah mendengar nama toko itu.

Merasa tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Akashi memasukkan alamat toko itu ke dalam GPS mobilnya. Kemudian dengan tidak berperasaan, ia menginjak gas mobilnya kuat, membuat mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju tempat yang tanpa diketahuinya akan mengubah garis hidupnya.

Tiga puluh menit, adalah waktu yang di butuhkan Akashi hingga akhirnya ia tiba di toko bunga tersebut. Sebuah toko bunga yang tidak terlalu besar, namun memberikan kesan nyaman pada pengunjungnya tampak berdiri dengan gagahnya tak jauh dari mobil Akashi.

Baru saja Akashi hendak melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, sampai tiba-tiba pantulan seseorang yang baru keluar dari toko tersebut masuk ke dalam iris delimanya. Nafasnya tercekat, mulutnya menganga melihat seorang pria bersurai _baby blue_ yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya berdiri di depan pintu. Melempar senyum pada orang yang kemungkinan adalah salah satu pelanggan toko itu melihat ia memegang sebuket mawar merah dan _pink_.

Perasaan bahagia langsung memenuhi hati Akashi. Akhirnya usahanya selama 15 tahun mencari sang _soulmate_ tidak berakhir sia-sia. Ia tidak perlu lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali orang bertanya tentang pasangannya. Atau ia tidak perlu lagi menghadapi kolega bisnis yang selalu menyodorkan anak-anak mereka untuk dijadikan sebagai pasangannya. Dan tentu saja, akhirnya ia bisa mengabulkan permintaan ayahnya yang sebelumnya ia fikir hanya khayalan semata.

Namun seolah takdir masih ingin mempermainkannya. Saat seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki surai sewarna dengan _soulmate_ nya keluar, mengucapkan kata yang mampu menghancurkan dunia Akashi seketika.

 _"_ _Otou-san."_

TBC

Hallo _minna-san_ , saya datang dengan _fic_ buatan sendiri. Saya lagi mencoba peruntungan saya dalam dunia tulis menulis. Karena ini _fic_ pertama saya dalam semua fandom, jadi saya berharap _minna –san_ mau memberikan masukan, saran, dukungan serta kritikannya. Namun jangan terlalu _pedes_ ya kritikannya. _Kokoro_ saya tidak akan sanggup menerimanya. :)

Dan bagi yang menanyakan " _Beautiful Disaster"_ sama _"Watch and React"_ kapan _translate_ nya saya post mohon yang sabar ya. RL banyak menyita waktu saya. Tapi saya sedang dalam proses pengerjaannya kok, berdoa saja sebelum ultahnya bang Sei udah saya post.

Terakhir mohon _read, favourite, follow and Review please..._ :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alunan musik _waltz_ yang berasal dari sebuah grand piano mengalun indah memenuhi ruangan di sebuah kafe kecil bergaya _Eropa Classic_ disudut kota. Menggantikan alunan music _classic_ yang sengaja diputar agar kesan romansa Eropa lama melekat pada kafe tesebut.

Dipojok kanan kafe yang letaknya cukup jauh dari posisi piano berada, duduk seorang pria berpakaian khas orang-orang _businessman_ yang ditemani secangkir _black coffee_ tanpa gula serta sepotong _vanilla cake_ yang tidak pernah dijamah sang pemiliknya.

Alunan music _waltz_ yang memanjakan telinga para pelanggan sepertinya tidak cukup menarik untuk mencuri perhatian pelanggan yang satu ini. Tidak, sepertinya tidak hanya keberadaan musik itu yang saja yang ia hiraukan. Kebisingan jalan raya yang memang terdengar lebih keras dari tempat duduknya, deringan ponsel yang entah keberapa kalinya minta diperhatikan, bisikan-bisikan sedutif pelanggan lain yang mencoba peruntungannya mencuri perhatian pemuda tampan bersurai _Crimson_ inipun dihiraukan. Jangankan hal-hal remeh seperti itu, warna jingga disebelah barat kota sebagai pertanda sang raja kegelapan akan datang tidak lagi cukup menarik dimatanya.

Karena baginya tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada eksistensi seorang pria biru muda yang selama seminggu belakangan ini menjadi objek amatnya.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Akashi akhirnya menemukan orang yang selalu dicarinya. Dan sudah seminggu pula Akashi mengalami yang namanya masalah _cinta_.Tidak pernah terlintas dalam fikirannya, dia yang terkenal akan keabsolutannya akan kalah dalam perang _adu cepat mengikat sang pemilik hati_. Kecewa tentu saja ada dalam fikirannya, namun semua itu sirna begitu saja saat sang sekretaris datang dengan sejuta berita pelambung raga. Lagipula bukan sifatnya jika menerima kekalahan begitu saja.

Itulah mengapa, sekarang ia duduk dipojok kafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari toko bunga sang pemilik hati. Hanya dipisahkan oleh jalan raya serta dua toko barang antik. Jarak yang sebenarnya cukup jauh bagi orang biasa untuk mengamati seseorang. Namun tidak bagi Akashi yang memiliki mata _sakti_ yang istilah kerennya _Emperor Eyes_. Dia masih bisa melihat senyum manis pria biru muda setiap kali pelanggan keluar masuk. Atau tawa kecil yang tersungging dibibir merah mudanya tiap kali si biru muda lain berbincang dengannya.

Akashi mengarahkan pandangannya pada sepotong _vanilla cake_ yang selama seminggu ini menemani _black caffee_ nya. Walaupun tidak pernah sekalipun dicicipinya. _Vanilla cake_ yang baru diketahuinya merupakan _dessert_ favorit calon ibu dari anak-anaknya selain _vanilla_ _milkshake_. Walaupun belum pernah melihatnya, tapi Akashi bisa membayangkan ekspresi seperti apa yang akan ditampilkan sang calon istri jika telah bertemu dengan _vanilla cake_ nya.

Tujuh dentingan jam berkumandang memenuhi ruangan. Beradu keras dengan dentingan piano. Menandakan sekarang sudah pukul 07.00 PM. Yang artinya sudah 3 jam Akashi duduk di sana dan sudah waktunya bagi Akashi untuk pindah tempat menuju rangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Namun, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Yang kepulangannya selalu diiringi perasaan kecewa tidak bisa menatap sang pujaan hati lebih lama. Hari ini ia pulang dengan seringaian tersemat indah di wajah rupawannya. Mulai besok ia tidak akan lagi menjadi si pengamat. Seminggu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya mempelajari medan perang serta sang musuh utama. Mulai besok ia sendiri yang akan terjun ke medan perang, membebaskan sang _Empress_ dari belenggu yang mengikatnya.

 **Soulmate**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © Akari0415**

 **Future AU/BL/MPREG/BusinessmanAkashi x FloristKuroko/ OOC/Drama/Romace/Hurt/Comfort**

Warning : cerita tidak logis, karakter OOC, _typo_ berserakan, tidak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu cepat, jadi mohon di maklumi. Dan terakhir DLDR.

Chapter 2 : _Meeting You_

Sama halnya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Kuroko mengawali harinya dengan membuka toko bunga dan melakukan perawatan pada tiap-tiap bunga sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Tak lupa pula ia memanjatkan doa agar dilimpahkan rezeki serta berharap bukan Kagamilah orang yang akan menjadi pelanggan pertama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Bukannya Kuroko ingin lari dari masalah. Hanya saja menurutnya semuanya sudah berakhir sejak ia melangkahkan kaki, keluar dari rumah yang dulu menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Dia sudah merelakan Kagami bersama orang itu. walaupun sesak masih dirasakannya setiap kali ia melihat betapa bahagianya Kagami bersama orang itu. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak akan bahagia jika akhirnya dirinya menemukan orang yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Karena itulah Kuroko memilih mundur. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pihak ketiga diantara mereka. Walaupun secara hukum sang _soulmate_ Kagamilah yang menjadi pihak ketiga dalam rumah tangga mereka. Namun tentu saja hukum apapun tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan hukum alam.

Lagipula semua ini juga demi kebaikannya. Dia tidak sanggup setiap hari melihat suaminya bercumbu dan bermesraan bersama dengan orang yang bukan dirinya. Walaupun ia tahu inilah resiko yang harus dihadapinya jika menikah dengan orang yang bukan soulmatenya. Ia harus rela berbagi jika sang suami bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Namun Kuroko tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa pura-pura kuat seolah semua itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Dia ingin suaminya hanya melihat dirinya, bukan orang lain. Kuroko tidak akan marah jika orang-orang menyebutnya egois, karena memang seperti itulah dirinya. Tidak ingin berbagi hal yang memang menjadi haknya.

Dan kenapa Kagami masih saja muncul dihadapannya? Tidakkah ia mengerti alasan dibalik semua tindakannya? Padahal dia telah menjelaskan secara detail alasan kepergiannya.

Ia juga ingin merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan. Walaupun itu artinya dengan berpisah dengan suaminya. Lagipula dengan berpisah ia bisa mengobati luka dihatinya dan memulai hidup baru tanpa Kagami. Namun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan semua itu, jika setiap pagi Kagami selalu muncul dihadapannya. Sepertinya dia memang harus berbicara empat mata bersama Kagami.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Mencoba mengurangi beban fikiran yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju meja dekat jendela. Kemudian ia arahkan pandangannya pada langit biru muda tanpa secarikpun awan yang melekat di sana.

Aksi _tatap langit_ Kuroko terpaksa dihentikannya saat bel pintu berbunyi. Dengan sigap ia berdiri untuk menyapa sang pelanggan pertama. Kuroko tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat daripada biasanya, matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga melihat seseorang yang selalu dia harapkan kehadirannya secara nyata berdiri di sana. Dihadapannya.

Seorang pria bersurai _crimson_ dengan iris mata yang senada dengan surainya berdiri tegap tak jauh dari hadapannya. Sebuah senyuman tersemat indah di wajah rupawannya. Dan tak lupa tatapan mata tajammya yang seolah bisa menembus segala pertahanan dirinya. Pria yang sama yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi Kuroko setiap bulannya.

"Aku ingin membeli setangkai mawar jingga untuk pria cantik dihadapanku ini." Ucap pria itu dengan sebelah mata berkedip menggoda.

Kuroko masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. Otaknya mendadak _blank_ tak terkira. Namun beda dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba bergerak tanpa diminta.

Ia ulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ini semua memang nyata adanya, bukan hanya ilusi semata. Saat sang otak kembali bekerja, semburat merah merekah di wajah Kuroko. Secepat kilat ia tarik tangannya. Merasa malu akan tingkah kurang ajarnya yang tidak pernah ia kira.

"Ma... Maafkan atas kelancangan saya." Ucap Kuroko terbata seraya membungkukkan badannya. Tidak ingin melihat reaksi seperti apa yang ditampilkan pria ini.

Suara kekehan terdengar, membuat Kuroko kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria itu. jantung Kuroko kembali berdetak cepat melihat pemandangan indah tersaji dihadapannya. Namun perasaan berdebar itu dengan cepat digantikan oleh perasaan jengkel saat Kuroko sadar dirinyalah yang menjadi objek tawa sang lawan bicara.

"Anda menertawakan saya? Tidak sopan sekali anda." Ucap Kuroko seraya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ah, maafkan atas tingkah saya. Saya hanya tidak mengira Tuhan akan memberikan seorang malaikat imut sebagai pendamping hidup saya." Ucap pria itu kembali menampilkan senyum menggoda.

"Apa yang membuat anda yakin saya ingin menjadi pendamping hidup anda?" Balas Kuroko. Ia merasa perlu memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada pria yang sepertinya selalu mendapatkan apa yang diingankannya ini. Walau ia tahu sudah menjadi hukum alam jika _soulmate_ bertemu mereka akan menjadi pasangan sehidup semati. Tapi sepertinya bukan ide buruk juga mempermainkan orang dihadapannya.

Senyum menggoda yang tadi tersemat indah di wajah rupawan itu tergantikan dengan seringaian menyebalkan yang membuat alarm tanda bahaya berdering keras di kepala Kuroko. Pria itu maju selangkah, menyisakan jarak setengah langkah diantara mereka. Kuroko terpaksa menahan nafas gugup, saat pria dihadapannya ini dengan kurang ajarnya mencondongkan wajahnya seolah jarak mereka yang tak seberapa masih tidak cukup baginya.

Dari jarak sedekat itu Kuroko bisa mencium wangi parfum yang dipakainya. Parfum beraroma _mint_ yang menggoda. Serta ia bisa dengan jelas melihat sepasang iris merah bak darah menatap inten wajahnya. Baiklah, sepertinya Kuroko salah memilih lawan.

"Tentu saja karena aku tahu kau juga memiliki keinginan yang sama denganku."

"Siapa bilang."

"Ayolah, kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana semua ini bekerja. Penyangkalanmu tidak akan ada gunanya."

Kuroko mendengus kesal, kemudian ia dorong tubuh pria yang sampai detik ini masih belum ia ketahui namanya itu menjauh darinya. Kembali menciptakan jarak yang cukup aman bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Namun, tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menjalar dalam diri Kuroko. saat fakta bahwa dia pernah menikah dan telah memiliki seorang anak masuk ke dalam fikirannya. Bagaimana reaksi _soulmate_ nya jika ia tahu hal itu? dan juga apakah _soulmate_ nya ini telah menikah atau masih _single_? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan lainnya datang menyerbu fikiran Kuroko, membuat sesak di dadanya semakin bertambah.

...

Akashi masih saja menatap pria yang tiba-tiba saja diam dihadapannya ini. Ia bisa melihat emosi sedih, kecewa, dan putus asa terpancar dari iris yang menjadi favoritnya ini. Kenapa? Apa _soulmate_ nya tidak menyukai ide untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Apa _soulmate_ nya memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai melebihi dirinya? Tapi tidak mungkin, jika memang seperti itu adanya, mengapa ia masih saja hadir dalam mimpinya setiap malam bulan purnama tiba?

Sampai sebuah pemikiran baru datang dengan persentase yang lebih besar. Mungkinkah _soulmate_ nya ini sedih akan status yang disandangnya sekarang?

Akashi mendekatkan tubuhnya serta menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Ingin membelai pipi sang belahan jiwa, menyalurkan rasa aman sehingga mata sewarna samudra itu tak lagi menyorot kecewa. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Takut tindakan itu malah membuat sang _soulmate_ mengambil langkah seribu menjauhinya. Ia letakkan tangannya di bahu sang _soulmate_ , seraya memberikan sedikit tekanan. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Akashi akhirnya.

"S-saya tidak apa-apa." Balas Kuroko saat ia terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Akashi seraya tersenyum.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya dan anda?"

"Ah, maafkan aku yang tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Apa Akashi-kun keberatan minum secangkir kopi bersama?"

"Pasti akan menyenangkan. Namun sepertinya aku harus menolak karena jam masuk kerja sudah hampir tiba. Bagaimana dengan _dinner_ bersama?"

"Dengan senang hati."

"kalau begitu akan ku jemput Tetsuya jam 5 sore nanti."

"Baiklah."

Akashi mengangkat tangan Kuroko. Menyematkan sebuah ciuman singkat dipunggung tangan Kuroko.

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Tetsuya." Ucapnya. Kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kuroko yang mematung dengan semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi pucatnya.

...

Takumi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya saat ia melihat pemandangan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilihatnya. Padahal baru sekitar satu jam ia mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi sudah ada saja pria kurang kerjaan mengganggu _Otou-san_ nya. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkannya. Pria yang kurang kerjaan atau pesona _Otou-san_ nya yang selalu bisa menarik perhatian orang yang melihatnya. Dan kenapa pula _Otou-san_ nya tidak menolak seperti biasanya?

Barusaja Takumi melangkah hendak mengusir si penggoda. Namun ia urungkan niatnya melihat bagaimana tatapan yang dilayangkan _Otou-san_ nya pada si pria. Selain itu ia juga bisa melihat betapa nyamannya sang _Otou-san_ di dekat pria itu.

Siapa? Adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam fikiran Takumi. Siapa pria itu? mengapa tatapan _Otou-san_ nya sirat akan rindu? Seingatnya _Otou-san_ nya pernah bilang kalau ia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih hati sebelumnya. Tapi mengapa?

Takumi terus saja memperhatikan tingkah laku dua orang dewasa dihadapannya. Sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding tak jauh dari _Otou-san_ nya. Jarak yang cukup untuk membuatnya bisa langsung terbang ke sisi _Otou-san_ nya jika sang tamu berani melakukan tindak asusila.

Namun sepertinya ia tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Karena sang tamu telah pergi meninggalkan _Otou-san_ yang masih betah berdiri tanpa ada sedikitpun pergerakan. Bak sebuah patung manekin yang di pajang di tengah ruangan.

Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati _Otou-san_ nya, saat _Otou-san_ nya telah bangun dari keterkejutannya. Namun sepertinya sisa-sisa _euphoria_ itu masih ada mengingat ia masih bisa melihat semburat merah terpatri indah di pipi pucat _Otou-san_ nya. Serta sebuah... senyuman? Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak lagi melihat _Otou-san_ nya tersenyum semanis itu? sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada pria yang mampu mengembalikan senyuman itu.

...

Suasana di kantor Akashi _Corp_ pagi itu terasa menegangkan. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya sang tuan muda yang biasanya selalu menampilkan ekspresi macam orang kena sembelit kini tersenyum seperti orang baru selesai _terbang_. Bukannya mereka tidak senang melihat Akashi junior itu tersenyum ganteng. Hanya saja mereka tidak bisa membayangkan penyebab senyuman itu tersemat di sana. Yang biasanya tidak jauh-jauh dari hal yang bisa membuat mereka merinding. Siapapun orang yang berhasil menyematkan senyuman itu di sana, semoga saja ia masih bisa menginjak dunia.

Akashi tentu saja tahu apa yang ada dalam otak anak buahnya. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin merusak hari indahnya dengan meladeni budak _macem_ mereka. Biarkan saja mereka sibuk dengan spekulasinya. Lagipula cukup menyenangkan juga melihat mereka ketakutan seperti kelinci malang tak berdaya.

Akashi terus saja tersenyum saat wakilnya, Midorima Shintarou, menatap dirinya penuh selidik dibalik meja kerjanya. Kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas dibalik sebuah topi berwarna _pink_ yang Akashi sangat yakin sekali benda itu merupakan _lucky_ _item_ si pria bersurai hijau lumut itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi? Bukannya aku peduli atau apa _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima akhirnya, jengah dengan aura _bling-bling_ yang dipancarkan Akashi.

" _No, i am high in the cloud_." Balas Akashi dengan senyuman cerah di bibirnya.

Hampir saja Midorima membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja,mendengar jawaban Akashi yang tidak pernah dikiranya. Setan macam apa lagi yang sekarang berhasil merasuki bos serta temannya ini. Sampai Akashi menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. tapi jangan sampai dengan sikapmu ini kinerja Akahi _Corp_ malah menurun _nanodayo_."

"Apa kau ingin bilang jika aku senang, kinerjaku akan menurun?"

"Bukan kau, tapi mereka yang malah merinding melihat senyumanmu. Dan itu tentu saja akan menurunkan efektivitas kerja mereka. Lagipula apa yang terjadi sampai kau senyam-senyum seperti itu? Bukannya aku penasaran _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan _tsundere_ temannya ini.

"Aku menemui malaikat jatuh." Ucap Akashi sembari menatap Midorima dengan kepala bertumpu diatas kedua tangan yang jemarinya saling bertautan. Penasaran dengan reaksi seperti apa yang akan dihadirkan si pria _tsundere_ dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang tidak baik-baik saja. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu dalam rapat dengan Yamada _Crop_ siang ini _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima akhirnya setelah 2 menit memberi jeda.

Ingin rasanya Akashi tertawa keras melihat wajah _priceless_ wakilnya. Tapi tidak dilakukannya karena seorang Akashi harus menjaga sikapnya.

"Serius, aku bertemu dengan _soulmate_ ku. Dan aku tidak menyangka akan segini besar efek yang diberikannya pada diriku. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kazunari?"

"Cobaku tebak. Pasti si Kuroko itulah _soulmate_ mu mengingat minggu lalu kau sengaja meminta Mibuchi mencari tahu tentangnya. Selain itu Mibuchi juga bilang akhir-akhir ini kau sering pulang cepat hanya untuk duduk di kafe dekat toko bunganya _nanodayo_."

"Haruskah kuucapkan selamat akan tebakanmu itu?" Balas Akashi sarkas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa baru sekarang kau menemuinya jika sudah seminggu kau tahu keberadaannya?"

"Inginnya. Tapi tidak semudah itu, Shintarou." Balas Akashi. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi seraya menatap kosong langit-langit diatasnya.

Midorima mendengus, tidak membalas ucapan Akashi. Membiarkan sang bos sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

...

Kagami menyandarkan dahinya pada stir mobil. Mencoba menghilangkan lelah yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjalan mobilnya menuju toko bunga Kuroko yang tadi pagi tidak sempat diapelinya karena terlambat bangun. Efek dari aktifitas malamnya bersama sang _soulmate_.

Kagami mengambil ponselnya tak kala getaran muncul sebagai tanda sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Perasaan hangat tak terelakkan muncul dalam hati Kagami membaca isi pesan singkat berupa perhatian yang ternyata dari _soulmate_ nya itu. Namun disaat yang sama perasaan kecewa juga ikut mengiringi perasaan senang itu karena bukan Kurokolah yang mengiriminya pesan.

Kagami tahu kalau ia salah, tidak bisa memilih satu dari keduanya. dia sebenarnya juga ingin merelakan salah satunya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia mencintai _soulmate_ nya tapi disaat yang sama dia juga mencintai Kuroko. Tidak bisakah dirinya memiliki keduanya? Dia tahu betapa egoisnya keinginannya itu. Tidak hanya Kuroko yang akan terluka akan sikap egoisnya tapi juga _soulmate_ nya. Tapi... Tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa memilih salah satunya. cintanya terbagi sama besar diantara keduanya.

Kagami memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang memang sudah menjadi posisi favoritnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar mobil, dengan sedikit harapan semoga Kuroko mau menerima kembali dirinya.

Dengan langkah yang cukup lebar, ia ayunkan kakinya menuju pintu toko bunga. Namun langkahnya berhenti secara paksa melihat orang yang menjadi tujuannya kesana sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga bisa melihat Kuroko yang tersenyum malu-malu pada pria itu.

Siapa pria itu? Kenapa ia bisa membuat Kuroko bertingkah layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Siapa orang yang bisa mengembalikan senyuman yang sejak 3 tahun lalu telah hilang dari bibir Kuroko akibat sikap bodohnya itu? berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam fikiran Kagami sehingga ia tidak sadar telah memanggil nama sang pemilik separuh hati.

"Tetsuya?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi menuju sumber suara. Rona merah yang sempat hinggap di pipinya akibat tingkah _gentle_ Akashi terpaksa sirna, senang yang tadi dirasakannya digantikan dengan perasaan sesal telah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang _soulmate_ setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kagami-kun?"

TBC

...

Note :

Setangkai mawar jingga : cinta pada pandangan pertama serta aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi.

Source: google

Hello _minna-san_ , saya datang dengan chapter 2. Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Saya tidak menyangka akan banyak yang menyukai _fic_ ini. Melihat itu membuat semangat nulis saya jadi semakin membara. Sekali lagi terima kasih # _bow_

 _Btw_ saya lagi _mentok_ mikirin siapa nama OC yang cocok untuk dijadiin _soulmate_ nya Kagami. Saya tidak ingin menggunakan nama salah satu tokoh KnB karena saya tidak ingin saya jadi membenci karakter tersebut hanya karena _fic_ ini XD. Ada yang mau mengasih saya saran? Terserah mau cewek atau cowok. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang mau ngasih saran.

Balasan _review_ chapter 1:

Kaluki Lukari : terima kasih sudah menyukai _fic_ ini. Ni udah update :)

Guest : hehehe, iya Akashi _pundung_. Tapi ngak lama kok, mana tahan dia lama-lama jauhin neng Cuya. Untuk pertanyaan tentang Kagami, bakal terjawab di chapter ini.

Sofi amat: ini udah lanjut :)

Sakuracchi-chan : ini udah lanjut. semoga suka chap ini.

Sadalk : ini udah lanjut. Aduh, kalau itu mah, sayanya yang ngak rela kalau semenya neng Cuya bukan bang Juro XD # _peace_

Akiko daisy : silahkan ikuti ceritanya biar tahu apa yang terjadi. Iya, cerita ini Mpreg. Apa saya boleh ikutan teriak-teriaknya? XD, saya juga kekurangan asupan Mpreg. :D

Botol gas : terima kasih, ni udah lanjut.

Narakura : terima kasih :), untuk pertanyaannya akan terjawab di chapter ini. Silahkan baca.

Daisy uchiha : ini udah lanjut :), silahkan baca.

Aishary : kalau untuk kamu mah, aku ngak tahu mau balas seperti apa. Yang pasti _thank you so much for your beautiful review_ XD. Semoga ngak capek buat ngasih review seperti kemarin buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya. 3 3 3 :*

Dan juga saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah mau membaca, memfavorit serta memfollow fiksi ini.

Lastly, mohon _read, favourite, follow and Review please..._ :)


End file.
